T & Q's fight
by Hikaru3
Summary: The boys think Quatre and Trowa 's relationship needs a challenge. So...they make Quatre do something. Just a pointless fic to get them to duke it out. Yes they fight! Never seen that before? Take a look!


TQ fight: Trowa Gets Mad  
  
  
Hi people. Just a little something thats been on my mind for a while. There doesn't seem to be many fics out there that make these two duke it out. So here's some random sillyness. ^_^  
  
"..." Talking  
italics Thinking  
*...* Action  
[....] translations to Japanese words  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We open the scene with four boys crowded around a table. One has blond hair, blue eyes, and a sweet smile. Another has brown hair, violet eyes, and a braid that hung all the way to his butt. Sitting next to him, was another boy with brown hair, only short. His face was stony and conveyed only concentration. The last boy had jet black hair. He was wearing a traditional chinese suit, and his shirt had a gold dragon embroidered into it. Silence reigned. It was only after a long period of stress that someone finally spoke up. It was the chinese boy.  
  
Wufei: "I raise you 2 dollars."  
  
Heero: "Hn. I'll follow."  
  
Duo: "I'll see your 2 dollars, and raise you another."  
  
Quatre: "Alright." *places chips on the table* "Let's see what you got."  
  
Wufei: "Fullhouse Ace."  
  
Heero: "Damn! I fold."  
  
Duo: "Damn. I had a flush of spades. What do you have Quatre?"  
  
Quatre: "Ladies and gentlemen. Feast your eyes....on a Royal Flush!"  
  
Duo/Heero/Wufei: "Damn! It's always the cute ones."  
  
Quatre: "Read em and weep! Ha ha." *gathers chips* "Looks like it's going to be just you and me soon Wufei."  
  
Wufei: "You'd think with his face, Heero would be better at poker."   
  
Heero: "Chi! Talk now, weep later."  
  
Duo: *laughs* "Whew. Wufei. Better watch it or he might blow up your cards." *sighs* "This is nice. Just a bunch of guys, playing cards." *leans back in chair relaxing, yawns* "Hey Quatre. What happened to Trowa?"  
  
Quatre: "Why are you asking me?" *still shuffling cards*  
  
Wufei: "Hn. Don't pretend Quatre. You two are practically married."  
  
Quatre: *blushes pink* "Ah-he he. Um...anyways. He went out to buy groceries I think. He left a few hours ago."  
  
Duo: "Hooo? A few hours? Ooooh. Quatre. Maybe he's out there picking up women. You better watch out."  
  
Quatre: "I believe him."  
  
Heero: "Hn. Don't be so trusting. You never know. He does have a way with the ladies. And I'm sure there are many who throw themselves infront of him just so that he'll catch them."  
  
Quatre: *sighs* "I know I know. I see it enough in class. Good thing we don't live in the dorms and picked the apartment out here. Or else he'd never be free."  
  
Wufei: "Alright boys. Quit playing with his mind. I'm sure Trowa is a very faithful person."  
  
Quatre: "Thank you Wufei." *really sunny smile*  
  
Wufei: "Besides. I don't even think it's possible for him to do anything to hurt you. You two never even fight. When I was married, Meiran was always.......Well. She's gone now." *hangs his head depressed*  
  
Quatre: "Wufei. Um..Hey. Trowa and I are NOT married." Please don't be sad!  
  
Duo: "Well you sure don't act like it that's for sure."  
  
Wufei: "Yes. I'd say you and Heero are more like the old married couple."  
  
Heero/Duo: "NANI!?" *double deathglare*  
  
*all laugh*  
  
Duo: "But seriously. Quatre. Have you two ever fought over anything? I mean. It's great that you don't. But it's kind of.....disturbing that you two won't even dissagree. Doesn't it ever bother you? I mean. Couples are closer together after every fight."  
  
Wufei: "Then I guess you two would make couple of the year."  
  
Heero/Duo: "Don't be jealous."  
  
Wufei: *sighs* "Anyways. Quatre. Duo does have a point, though he rarely does." *Heero hold's Duo back* "It's better that you two have your first argument early on in the relationship. If you have one really late, neither of you would be ready for it and it might break you two apart."  
  
Quatre: "Uh....I hope you, well all of you aren't suggesting that I have a fight with him on purpose."  
  
all minus Q: "NO!"  
  
Duo: "What we mean is, um...well maybe just test him a little. To see what he would do."  
  
Heero: "Is that why you always try to bug me."  
  
Duo: *makes smuchy faces at Heero* "Of course not. And I do NOT always try to bug you."  
  
Wufei: "Enough mush! Both of you. We are not trying to figure out Your love lives. We're talking about his. Hmm?" *points at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* "I honestly don't think we have a problem."  
  
*the three give him a dark look* *Quatre big sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: "Well....there's only one way to find out."  
  
The four boys lean in and start to whisper. Every so often one could here a "No way!" from a certain blonde member and a hand pulling his head down to continue the discussion. Somewhere in the center of a large market, a boy with very stylished bangs felt a chill run up his spine.   
  
  
  
Trowa returned home later than he had planned. Besides traffic, he had found several things at the market which he thought a special someone would really appreciate. When he entered the appartment, there was an eery silence. The draps were open but the sun was already setting, giving the room a strange orange glow.   
  
"Ta...tada-ima." [I'm back]  
  
He looked about the room. No one. "Quatre?" No answer. The one eye not covered by his bangs widened. He had a very bad feeling. What if something happened to them while I was gone. What if something happened to him? Frantically, he searched the tiny appartment. His room, the others' rooms. Even the bathroom but not a soul in sight. He started breaking in a cold sweat. Mindlessly, he charged out the door....only to run over an entire group of people.   
  
Trowa: "Sorry!"  
  
Wufei: "Honestly Barton. What has gotten in to you?"  
  
Trowa: *looks up* "Wufei?" *looks around and sees Heero pulling up Duo* "Where did all of you go?" *looks around* "Where's Quatre!?"  
  
Quatre: "Looking under you would be nice."  
  
Trowa didn't even notice that his precious companion was being smushed by himself.  
  
Duo: "HA!. And I thought that would be the first place you'd look for him."  
  
Trowa/Quatre: "Duo!"  
  
Duo: "he he he. Just kidding. You know me."  
  
~Kitchen~   
  
Trowa was unloading the groceries with Quatre watching him. It didn't bother him that he was being stared at as long as it was Quatre. The look he was getting kind of unnerved him though.  
  
Trowa: "What?"  
  
Quatre: "Nothing." *grabs 2 apples and starts juggling them*  
  
Trowa: *sees juggling, sweatdrops* "When did you learn to do that?"  
  
Quatre: "Hm? Oh this? Just something I learned while I was bored. You're not exactly very entertaining when it comes to conversations. I mean, you talk, but not often. So I try to keep myself occupied."  
  
Trowa: "When exactly were you planning on telling me?"  
  
Quatre: "Hm? Never."  
  
Trowa: "Never?"  
  
Quatre: "Yes. N-e-v-e-r. I don't see the reason to. It's a part of who you are and it's not like I mind."  
  
Trowa: "....."  
  
Quatre: "See? There you go again. More practice time." *grabs an orange and juggles it too* "You know. The boys and I have been talking. While you were gone. You know what they said?"  
  
Trowa: "I'm waiting." *crosses arms*  
  
Quatre: "Che! Don't have to look so ticked. It's not like they declared their love for me and want to start a foursome or something." *sees deathglare from T, huge sweatdrop* "He he...Joke! Really!"   
  
"It better be!" Trowa grabs all three fruits and sets them aside. Then he picks up Quatre and sits him on the counter. Burying his head in Quatre's chest, he held him in a tight hug.  
  
Quatre smiled down at the bundle he was now holding. So cute when he does that. He tilted Trowa's head up and brushed a soft kiss on his lips. Then, forehead and noses touching, he whispered, "Will you love me forever?"  
  
Trowa: "For eternity."  
  
Quatre smiled, and hugged him hard. We'll see about that tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~Next day~  
  
Four boys were once again crowded around the table. The same boys infact. Only this time they were having breakfast.  
  
Duo: "So?"  
  
Quatre: "Ninmu kanro." [mission accomplished]  
  
Heero: "Do you have the camera?"  
  
Wufei: "Right here."  
  
Duo: "Great." *manic grin* "I can't wait!"  
  
Quatre: *big sigh* "I know this is just some pathetic prank that you all wanted to play on him. Next time do it yourselves ok? I feel like a shoe."  
  
Duo: "Oh come on Quatre. You know you've wanted to for a long time. So? How was it?"  
  
Quatre: "You'll see."  
  
The four waited.   
  
Trowa was blistfully asleep, dreaming about a chibi Quatre playing with chibi camels and lions. But soon, there was an itching in his scalp, like something was pulling his hair. He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. There was a funny feel on his skin too. It started to really bother him so he slowly pushed away sleep. Trowa blinked a few times. The room was in it's normal state. Although, he did notice that he saw more of it than usual. He got out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom.   
  
Around the table, the boys were busy eating cereal and making small talk when they heard it.  
  
"QUATRE!!!!"  
  
The four practically fell out of their seats. Quatre looked especially pale.   
  
Quatre: "I think I may have over done it." *starts shaking slightly*  
  
Duo: "Wow. What did you do?"  
  
Heero: "I think we're going to find out real soon."  
  
The four turned their heads towards the coridor, waiting for Trowa to appear. And when he did, three spoons fell with a clang into their bowls. Heero, Duo, and Wufei's jaws hit the floor.   
  
Duo: :"To......To......Trowa."  
  
Heero: "You.....you....you...."  
  
Wufei: "Oh! My! GOD!"  
  
all three: "AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HAH AH HA! HA HA HA HA!"  
  
There stood Trowa in his regular turtleneck and jeans. But. His hair......was......split in the middle and tied to either side of head in ponytails. Each one was braided with pink and baby blue ribbon snaking through it. A really big red bow was clipped in between them in the middle of Trowa's head. On his face was probably ten pounds of make up. Bright sparkly blue eye shadow was painted thick on his eyelids. Foundation and power gave his skin a smooth look. His eyebrows were drawn to be really, really thick. On his lips was a really bright shade of neon pink lipstick. And on the right side of his face, someone had drawn in a beauty mark just above his lip. Really horrible red blush outlined his cheekbones. In all, he looked very very stupid.  
  
Trowa: *fists clenched and shaking slightly* "Quatre. What the hell is THIS!?" *pointing at own head*  
  
The others were still laughing. Wufei had fallen and was cracking up on the floor. Duo soon followed. Even Heero was holding his gut and tears were in his eyes from laughing too hard.  
  
Quatre: "Um...ur....eh......"  
  
Trowa: "WELL?"  
  
Quatre: "Um.....see....they said I should test you and......"  
  
Trowa: "TEST ME?"  
  
Wufei had now recovered a little and was snapping pictures of Trowa in his......particular state.  
  
Quatre: "Listen." *gets up and slowly backs away* "I'm truly." *Trowa walks closer, Q backs more* "Very, very Sorry!"   
  
Quatre made a run for it. Trowa chased. The two were now racing about the room and around the boys who were now all laughing and rolling on the floor. Quatre jumped over Heero and Duo and lept over the couch. Trowa, because he was Trowa, just flipped over in a summersault and cornered him.   
  
Quatre: "Really Trowa. It's just a joke."   
  
Just before Trowa could grab him, he ducked and fled towards the kitchen. Of course Trowa chased after him.  
  
Trowa: "Don't even TRY to escape!" *runs in the kitchen and tries to grab Q*  
  
Quatre: "I'm soooorrrryyyyyy!" *hops on the stove and jumps over the counter into the dinning room*  
  
Trowa: "Stay still so I can kill you!" *jumps after him in the same way*  
  
Quatre: "Gomen. Gomen yo! Trowa!" [sorry. sorry. (yo is just an expression)]]  
  
Heero and Duo were now picking themselves up. Wufei was still on the floor and was having trouble catching his breath. Quatre jumped at them and hid behind Heero and Duo.  
  
Quatre: "This was all you guys idea, now HELP ME!"  
  
Duo: *trying to hold Trowa back* "Now now Trowa. You can take a joke."  
  
Trowa: "Let go of me or I'll skin you alive!"  
  
Heero: *standing infront of Quatre to protect him* "You do know you'd have to go through me first."  
  
Trowa: "Do you think I CARE!? MOVE!" *shoves Duo out of the way*  
  
Quatre let out a yelp and lept over the couch again. Heero made a grab for Trowa but he dodged and jumped after Quatre. Wufei had now completely recovered and was slowly getting up.  
  
Wufei: "Who would have thought Trowa had such a big temper."  
  
Duo/Heero: *nod in agreement* "Hm-mn!"  
  
Quatre: *still running from Trowa* "Stop acting like you're not involved!"  
  
Trowa: "Kisama! Matte!" [You! (very rude form of you) Wait!]  
  
Quatre: "Ahhhhh!"   
  
Since they were in a relatively small appartment, they didn't have much space to run around. So Quatre ran towards the three again. This time he dived behind Wufei, who put his arms out to shield him. The other two, Heero and Duo, now jumped infront of them to hold down Trowa.  
  
Trowa: "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Duo: "Oh come on Trowa. It's just a harmless prank."  
  
Heero: :"Yes Trowa. Don't forget who it is you are trying to kill."  
  
Trowa: "I know exactly who it is so GET OUT OF MY WAY!" *shoves at the two, they fall over*  
  
Quatre: "Gomen! Yurushite kureru!" [sorry! Please forgive me!]  
  
Wufei: "Back now. BACK! Trowa. Calm down!" *still shielding Q, can't help but smile at situation*   
  
Duo/Heero: *recovered and resumed position of pushing Trowa back* "Trowa!"  
  
Trowa: "Omae o korosu!" [I will kill you.] *grabs Quatre's arm, but is pryed off by Wufei*  
  
Quatre: "Ahhh! Trowa! Didn't you say that you loved me?"  
  
Wufei/Heero/Duo: "Yeah!" *all shove really hard and knockes T back*  
  
Trowa: "What is your point?"  
  
Quatre: "Does that mean you don't love me anymore? Is this what you do to your loved ones?"  
  
Trowa: *calms down some, and stands still* "No Quatre. I still love you. Always have, and always will. Now. Forever. And all of Eternity."  
  
The rest of the four smile at the response and relax some.  
  
Quatre: "Trowa." *gets a little misty*  
  
Trowa: "Quatre. I promised to always love you. Through life, and through death...so DIE!"   
*lunges at Q* *entire group topples over*  
  
Quatre: "Ahhh!" *dodges, scrambles away*  
  
Trowa recoveres quickly and chases after him again. Only this time he does catch Quatre. Holding him in a tight bear hug, Trowa whispered into Quatre's ears, "I'm going to kill you now."   
  
Quatre, in his shocked and confused state, elbows Trowa in the stomach, tosses him over his shoulder and makes a run for the door. He manages to open it a sliver but it is immediately slammed shut.  
  
Trowa: "I don't think so my love. You're mine! You think you can actually get away?"  
  
Quatre: "Trowa." *looks into his eyes* "Gomen!" *moves to knee him in the groin, decides against it as Trowa blocks, stomps on his foot instead*   
  
Trowa: " Ite!" [Ow!]  
  
Quatre rushes out the door and flees down the stairs. Trowa watches him as he practically slides down the railing.  
  
Trowa: *smiles affectionately* "I guess that went a little too far."  
  
Inside, the three have finally managed to get up without slipping or tripping on Duo's braid.  
  
Wufei: "Don't tell me you were just joking around!"  
  
Trowa: *whips pony tail aside, sighs* "You actually think I would kill him for this?" *points at hair*  
  
Duo, Wufei, Heero all sweatdrop at the same time. They give Trowa a long look.  
  
Wufei/Duo/Heero: "We've been had."  
  
Trowa: "Hn!" *unties hair, brushes it once with his fingers and it goes back into its usually state*  
"I was only playing. Haven't been getting any lately. I thought this would have been a good chance to...."  
*sighs, looks at the three* "Kimidachi." [you (plural)]   
  
The three were trying to sneak way while he was talking. Now they froze.  
  
Trowa: "Using Quatre to carry out your own pranks. Very couragous." *deathglare*   
  
The three sweatdrop as they turn around to look at him.  
  
Trowa: "I will get you back for this." *three gulp* "But first I have to get Quatre back."   
  
Trowa opens the door and walks out. The three let out a huge breath they didn't know they were holding. Just then Trowa poked his head back in.  
  
"If I can't get Quatre back. Then you better have prepared yourselves."  
  
The door closes again. The three left inside collapse on the floor.   
  
Heero/Duo/Wufei: "I think we're in trouble."  
  



End file.
